


God of Lies

by believeitgirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011), Thor (Comics), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Bifrost, God of Lies, Jotunheim, M/M, The feels, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Warriors Three - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeitgirl/pseuds/believeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ThorAU story where everyone knows that Loki was adopted, they just don't know from which planet Odin took him. Thor loves Loki more than Asgard's law allows but thanks to Loki's magic they don't have to worry that Heimdal will discover their secret. Unfortunately one day Thor, after returning victorious from battle, is a little to bold with showing his affection what leads to all sort of inconvenience for Loki (since he is not a heir of the throne he's the one who will suffer all consequences for engaging in a forbidden relationship with king's son).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Before this is posted I just want you to look up the inspiration for this lovely fanfiction.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNz0F8wWTZ8&feature=BFa&list=WL9253A504868807BB
> 
> Go and watch the awesomeness! GO! This is all thanks to bachaboska for creating such a wondrous video and I hope I do it justice, maybe, just a little. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, the story!

“Come; let us return to Asgard in triumph! From this day onward, today will be the day all of Asgard celebrates our victory over the Frost Giants!” Odin Allfather raised his spear as his army let out a roar. Heimdall didn’t need any prompting, it seemed, as the Bifrost was opened and the first batch of soldiers when home with smiles on their faces and a roar in their speech. Odin let out a light chuckle as the next batch went up just a loudly as the first; hopefully Heimdall didn’t go deaf.  


It was good for him, he supposed, the all-seer spent too much time alone. 

“My King,” Odin looked upon his highest warrior. “Would you like to return home first. Our army will part for you and you will lead us home from a glorious battle.” Normally, Odin would not hesitate in leading his triumphant warriors back into Asgard; going home and grabbing Frigga, his wife whom just gave birth to his only son, and kissing her until her lips bruised. Today, though, on this day he did not feel as high as the glory that he would receive; he did feel like he had just won a great battle. 

“Folkvar, you have done more on this day than I. You will take the glory that comes with this victory.”  


“B-but my King, I-“

“Do you deny the expression of your King?” The fair haired solder splattered in Frost Giant blood felt to his knees and bowed his head in shame as well as honor. 

“No, Odin Allfather, if that is your wish than I will fulfill it to the best of my abilities.” Folkvar stood and bowed his head once more before turning and walking to the retreating soldiers with his head held high. The man deserved this honor; he’d slain more frost giants, saved more lives, and protected those who needed him more than the Allfather did on this day. 

He still stood not meters from where he’d taken the casket from Laufey’s possession so the King could no longer spread terror throughout the nine realms. He hoped their forefathers were happy with the outcome of their decision to begin war. Many lives were lost, hatred for the opposing race spread like wild fire, and no longer could the frost giants and agrarians live in peace. 

Letting out one final breath or relief and letting go of his brooding on the past, the Allfather turned and stepped toward the bifrost; only a few warriors remained. 

“Apuuuu…” Blinking, Odin grasped his sword as he turned toward the sound. Was there another frost giant? What fool of a creature would challenge the Allfather one on one?

“Come out you coward!” 

“Ba, Ba, Berrrr…” Looking down, Odin eased the grip on his weapon, eyes softened, and his heart melted a bit. There, left out to die, was a child; a runt frost giant child that couldn’t have been more than a few hours old. The markings on his forehead told the Allfather all he needed to know—this was the bastard son of Laufey.  


Gently he picked up the poor child by its wrappings, the one who was unwanted by all who surround him, the one who—even though he desperately wished he didn't have to—the one who would die by Odin Allfather’s hand. 

Looking down at, no doubt, the smallest creature ever born on Jotunheim, Odin let one tear fall from his eye. Oh, by his Allfather he wished he needn’t do this. Children were meant to live, grow, learn to laugh and love, not be rid of their existence before any joyous or sorrow filled occasion was bestowed onto them. The least he could do was make the death swift and painless; no different from falling into a dream. Taking out his dagger he looked into the little one’s ruby red eyes and tried so very hard not to see his own, newly born son in the child’s place. 

“I am sorry, little one.” Debate raging inside of him, he threw all thoughts of pain and injury aside and pressed his lips to the infant’s forehead. It would injure, yes, and his lips would burn to a black but he would return home and fall into Odinsleep then his injuries would heal but this child, he knew no love, was cast aside and left to die. If the infant had only one emotion bestowed upon him before he die, least be it love. 

Retreating, the Allfather rapidly blinked in surprise when the infant giggled. His lips didn’t burn and the child, this child of Laufey, its skin of ice retreated and gave way to the complexion of an Asgardian. When the transformation subsided in his hands lay a boy, a small newborn of Asgard, with fair skin, black hair, and eyes that shone brighter than emeralds.

Laughing out loud and giving a sigh of relief, a plan quickly formulated in his mind as he put his finger in front of the babe for his entertainment; the boy was as sharp as a whip, for not a few moments in the small hand wrapped around his finger. 

Letting out a booming laugh, Odin quickly turned and strode toward the bifrost; all Asgardians, save for he, had already returned home.

“Heimdall,” His seer needed no prompting and the nanosecond transportation of the bifrost pulled him into the air and up the tree until he was standing in front of Heimdall in Asgard. The bundle still in his arms he strode past the all-seer but paused before he stepped onto the rainbow bridge. “You must tell no one of what you saw here on this day.”

“If my king demands it, then so it shall be.” There was a pause, a tensions break, neither turned to look at one another and neither raised a finger. “If I may be so bold, Allfather, what plans become of Laufey’s bastard child?” 

“He will live and be raised in the house of the Allfather. He will become a son of Odin. Then one day, one day this child might hold the key to eternal peace between our realms.” A heartbeat passed. 

“And what shall I call this new child of Odin?” Looking down to the sleeping child, his new son, he brushed back a lock of hair. 

“Loki.”


	2. Passing Time

 “Welcome home, Odin.” Frigga stood waiting at the entrance to the dining hall where, behind her, festivities were in full blast. Warriors with chalices of mead in their hands, singing at the top of their lungs, or telling stories of the battlefield, or sitting and feasting with their families just happy to be home. Her son, Thor, perched on her hip looking out to his father. Smiling, the Allfather quickly walked over to his wife and heir.

“Hello my darling.” Shuffling his load to one side, he leaned down to kiss her then the top of Thor’s head. “Hello my son.” Thor made a loud noise, one he probably heard from the warriors not moments before, and Odin’s booming laugh washed over the banquet hall like a wave. Others joined in the laugh and, within moments, the hall was louder, happier, and more joyous then before.

“You’re hurt.” Using her free hand, Frigga reached up to touch her husband’s face where one eye was gouged out.

“It will heal,” He quickly brushed away her fears. “As I will fall into the Odinsleep soon; possibly within the week.”

“Then there is not much time to feast with the warriors. Come, let’s get you cleaned up.” Stepping next to the King, she herded him into the banquet all and to the other side where the entrance to their chambers lie. Not an easy task.

When she finally pushed their way through, twenty minutes later, she briskly walked them to their bedchambers and set Thor on their bed next to him she was off to get a wet towel to put over his eye. Medicine would help but if she knew her husband he would just protest saying that it would take time away from the warriors well deserved feast.

Walking back into the room she very nearly dropped the damp cloth she carried when she saw a new addition to the picture she left the room in. There, in her husband’s arms, was a black haired infant that was sleeping away, oblivious to neither her son’s clapping at the new born nor the look Odin was currently giving it.

“Love,” She timidly walked back in, she had no idea what or whom was in her husband’s arms and, with him just returning from battle, and she wasn’t going to tempt fate. The man’s head snapped back up and he beckoned her to him.

“I want you to meet someone,” Lifting her son up then placing him on his lap, she wrapped the towel around Odin’s head so it put pressure on his eye before looking to the curious new child. “Frigga, Thor, I want you to meet Loki; the newest addition to our family. “

Eyes widening, she looked to the babe, then to her husband and back again—she didn’t know what to say. What to think. Shuffling a bit, Odin awkwardly handed her their new son, Loki, as he grabbed Thor from her lap.

Their new son…

She had another son.

She didn’t think it was going to be possible to have another child, she almost died having Thor and since he was male and not female they weren’t even going to try. She always wanted a lot of children and she was grateful to have Thor but…

Another child….

Another one of her children….

“Loki,” She hummed.

His eyes opened.

**Thunderfrost**

Odin, finishing up all of the necessary tasks a king must do, thought about what he wanted to do for the rest of the evening. And what a beautiful evening this night was going to be! Finally deciding, he sent his only waiting servant out to retrieve his sons then home for the rest of the evening before he turned back and sunk into his throne; life was good right now.

He shouldn’t have gotten so comfortable for, in that moment, he spoke far too soon.  

 “Is it true father?” Odin was startled that Loki was in the throne room already; he just sent his servant away. Didn’t he?

“Is what true, Loki?” Beckoning his adoptive son to him he assumed that he would just walk up the stairs and sit on his lap or right next to his throne—he was shocked to the bone when Loki stopped at the bottom and bowed. “What troubles you, my son?”

“I-I was told I was told by F-by one of my peers that I was a fool for ever believing that I was at the same level as Thor, that since I am not of blood birth, it was arrogant of me to believe I was a true prince of Asgard or had any right to the throne.” Odin’s whole demeanor sunk.

“Oh, Loki,” About to speak, the All-father opened his mouth, not really sure what to say to comfort his adoptive son, before it snapped right back shut when his son looked up to him with tears streaming down his face.

“I-I’m sorry I was so arrogant. I-I promise to never think of the throne as mine just please, please…” Odin was positive that not even Loki knew what he was begging for. The throne doors were pushed open and both Loki and Odin looked over to see Thor walking in. The smile on his face, no doubt he was happy about coming to see his father, quickly fell into one of confusion then anger at what the scene before him held.

“Father!” He ran to where his brother was crying, bowed over to the ground. “Loki,” Dropping down onto his knees, Thor grabbed Loki’s chin and forced him to look over to him and off his hands before sliding his hand up his cheek and combing his fingers through his hair. “Loki what’s wrong? Tell me brother.” Thor turned and glared at Odin making the Allfather jump a miniscule amount (Not that Thor could see) and eyebrows raise. “You dare make one of your sons bow to you when there is no audience?! Did you wish to see him humiliated?!”

“Calm yourself, Thor.” Odin had to admit, even at the age of ten, his heir was intimidating and that’s coming from the Allfather.

“No, father, I will not! You make Loki bow to you, and not just a bow that is used by the royal family and friends, but on his knees, weeping to you! No Prince of Asgard or Son of the Allfather should ever be made to submit to such--let alone to his own father. What did he do to you to make you so angry that—“

“Thor,” That one, meek voice stopped his yelling in his tracks and he looked back to his younger brother. “Thor, it’s okay, it’s not his fault. He didn’t do this to me. He didn’t make me bow or cry, though; this is probably my place since I am not a true prince of Asgard.”

“Don’t,” Unknowingly, Thor’s hand tightened in Loki’s hair and he let out a whimper before his hand relaxed and softly brushed the spot in apology. “Who told you that?”

“N-no one,”

“Do not feed me these lies, Loki, I am not in a gaming mood. Now, who spoke of these lies?” Since Thor had Loki’s head captured he dropped his eyes to the floor.

“No one Thor; there are whispers, there have always been whispers, an unnamed peer just had the courage similar to warrior for him to say it to my face on this day.” Odin had to admit, this adoptive son was a smart one, sly as a fox, too. Odin knew there would be whispers, knew from the moment he took Loki in and kept the origin of his birth secret to all of Asgard but he hadn’t believed that Loki would hear those whispers (for there were always whispers around the royal family but it was quickly learned in ignore such fallacies) nor did he believe that someone would approach his son on the subject. But he was smart in forcing Thor’s hand into not harming whoever spoke such things to him, for he called it the courage only a warrior would have—something every man in Asgard sought after.

“That is not courage that is cowardice. For I will bet my armor and sword this man only spoke of such lies when he was surrounded by those who also believed in these--I would bet my throne he would have never said such insults if I were at your side.” Maybe Odin’s heir listened more than he thought. Thor rubbed Loki’s tears away with his thumbs and gathered Loki into a hug. “I swear to you brother, it does not matter if you or I ascend to the throne for we will rule together--you as my wits and I as your strength.”

“Thank you.” Loki clenched onto Thor like a dying man and silently wept into his shoulder. This was another trait that portrayed how out of place Loki was in the Asgardian royal family, no man was ever quiet; be it in training, mourning, anger, or pleasure, all of Asgard knew how they felt. Stepping down to where his two sons were sharing a moment, he enveloped both of them into his arms and mourned silently with them… silently for Loki. 

**Thunderfrost**

“Brother!” Thor burst into his brother’s chambers, a grin on his face so large that not even a Bilgesnipe could erase. Loki turned away from the book he was reading to his elder brother and the smile on his face must have been contagious for it didn’t take long before it was plaster across his own face.

“Thor, what have I told you about- hey, brother, you might want to slow down. Thor. Stop. Sto-! Gaa!” The two boys laughed as the blond tackled his little brother to the bed then proceeded to wrestle until they rolled over onto the floor. They blinked, looked at each other, before bursting out into laughter once more. Out of breath, they turned over onto their backs and looked up at the ceiling.

“What have I told you about coming into my room, Thor? Last time you knocked over a bookshelf and this time you knocked me over, I’m afraid for the next time.” Loki tried to sound stern but his breathlessness and the giggle that escaped gave him away.

“Oh come now, brother, its fun! You know you enjoy me making you laugh. Plus, you spend so much time in this room, reading,” Thor made a face at that and Loki giggle again so his brother’s face turned back into a grin. “You should come out with me more! Come train with me and the warriors three!” Loki rolled over onto his stomach.

“Who?” Blushing, Thor mumbled as he too rolled over onto his front.

“It’s what they like to call themselves; Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg.” Loki smiled at his brother as he kicked his feet around in the air.

“Well, it suits them, I guess. All three of them will be as large and tough as Utgardloki when they get older.” That made Thor grin.

“Then what will that make me?”

“The King.” There was no waver in his voice but Thor’s smile froze on his face anyway.

“Loki,” Thor bear crawled over to where his adoptive brother was looking guiltily at the floor.

“It’s okay, really, I’ve come to terms with it. At least I was given the opportunity to understand this now before I grew older and clung to the thought of wanting it. I can’t even imagine. Growing older, then, maybe the day before you coronation, finding out that there was never a chance for me. I would go mad!” Loki tried to let out a laugh to lighten the ever saddening mood but it only mad the situation worse; he wished he never said those two words.

Thor moved to his knees and grabbed his brothers head in a hug; his face resting a top of the black locks. “I am so sorry brother. Truly, I am. I can’t even imagine the pain you must be going through. All of your hopes and dreams gone in an instant.” Loki wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, nuzzling his face into his middle.

“I told you, it’s really alright. I am still young; I’m able to obtain different hopes and dreams. I have not held onto these dreams long enough for them to do more than minimal damage. Remember how we dreamed of being explores of the nine realms a few years ago?” Thor snorted and that’s all the confirmation Loki needed. The two sat for a while, Thor unnaturally still for himself, but both were too comfortable in the moment to move.

“Plus, you swore to me that we would rule together—that I would be your wits and you my strength—that is why I read. I read in every spare moment of my time for when you ascend to the throne. I hope to know enough, to be wise enough, to be sharp enough, that I will be of use to you. My magic will be honed, trained, no longer these tricks that everyone knows of me but a tool, a weapon to be used at your command.” Loki looked up and into Thor’s eyes when the Allfather’s first born sat back onto his heels.

“You are so brave, Loki, much braver that I shall ever be. The strength of your heart rivals that of ten Asgardian warriors, never forget that. And I swear to you, by the sweat of my brow, by the throne upon which we shall sit, upon the Allfather and all the Allfathers before him, I will train to become the best warrior Asgard will ever know. I shall train until I have passed out from exhaustion then stand right back up and face the mightiest of foes in your honor. For then, and only then, will my strength even come close to the wit you will have.” Loki smiled softly.

“You will be a great king Thor.”

“As will you, Loki.” Leaning down, Thor quickly pressed his lips gently into Loki’s and, before his brother had any time to react, he pulled back. “I seal this vow as mother always does, with a kiss. Now, no matter what happens, we will be the greatest rulers Asgard has even known.” Loki’s smile stretched across the entire width of his face and leaped up to tackle his brother back to the floor.

“Will you stay with me today, brother?”

“If my brother wishes for me to slack a day in my training, then it is my command.” Both laughed aloud again, the air broken of weighted topics and the two just lay next to one another.

“What shall we do today?” Thor barked out a laugh.

 “Whatever we choose.” Loki snorted.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Thor just kept on laughing as he put one arm under his head and Loki rolled his eyes before setting one hand on Thor’s middle. “Thor,”

“Hmm?” Both closed their eyes.

“I love you.”

“And I you brother.”   

 

**Thunderfrost**

“Here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man’s myth and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe.” Odin walked in front of the casket, stopping to look at it briefly, praying to his Allfather that his secret would never be found out.

“But the day will come when Thor, you will have to defend that peace.  And Loki, as my adoptive son, you will sit at his right hand as a voice of reason, a voice to guide, to help in his ruling.” Turning he saw Thor wearing a look of half triumph and half guilt and Loki just looked to the floor, soaking in the lesson. It shouldn’t have surprised him to hear a question come from his youngest son’s mouth but ever since that day it became harder and harder to get him to speak.

“Do the Frost Giants still live?” There was a small waver of fear in his voice but the curiosity still burned through. If Loki feared the Frost Giants just after hearing the tale of them, how would he react if he found out he was born one? Odin was unable to ponder this thought for long as his other son answered for him.

“When I’m king, I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did father.” Well, that’s not what he intended when he told the tale but with children you never know. He kept in his chuckle and spoke in his most serious tone, for this was something Thor needed to learn early on.

“A wise King never seeks out war but he must always be ready for it.” He looked both of them in the eye before walking in the middle of them to the exit of his trophy room.

“I am ready for it father.” Thor grabbed his hand as he took the first step. Of course, his son by flesh and blood feared nothing.

“As am I, ready to help Thor in any way I must.” Blown away by the admission and the chilly hand that rest in his, he looked down to Loki and wanted to sigh, the child he saw that day grew up far too fast.  

“While only Thor will ascend to the throne both of you were born to be kings.” There was more truth in that statement then he hoped they would never know. They both smiled at one another before looking back up at him. Yes, it looks like both of his sons would be alright. 


	3. We Have a Problem

“Another!” Thor threw his chalice of mead into the fire and moments later another cup was given to him; wow, it really did work as well as that warrior said it would. He raised his glass in toast to the closest maiden to him as he walked toward his chambers. Opening the large wooden door, he set the half drank mead down before slipping in and closing it behind him. Sighing aloud he closed his eyes and pushed off of the entrance.

Then, everything went black. A cool feeling spread across the top half of his face and he gasped.

“What witchcraft is this?!” The soft laugh behind him told him he was correct in his assumption but, if he put any effort into it, the scent around him smelled of old pages and oak wood, the scent Loki always carried. “Hello, Brother.”

“Thor,” Hands came off his face and light hit his eyes once more. Turning around quickly, he grinned at his closest companion. Was he a sight for these sore eyes! His arm quickly snuck around Loki’s waist and forced him closer to his aching body; inhaling the essence that was pure Loki.

“Ugh, Thor, you’re too sweaty for this.” There was mischief in his tone, like always, but an underlying truth as well. Not that Thor hadn’t noticed the foul state he was in; he was going to get cleaned up before he went to see Loki. Laughing aloud, he brought his other arm around his brother and rubbed his cheek against Loki—the trickster grimaced.

“Pardon me for attempting to fulfill that oath I gave you.” Giving up, Loki just rest his head on his chest; the one portion that was least full of perspiration because of the armor.

“You were training.”

“Come now, did you think any different? I have trained everyday for the past five years, everyday other than the one’s you request of me. What made you think any different on this day?” Thor looked down to the head that lay on his chest truly curious; Loki just shook his head.

“I didn’t. I know you were training.” Cool hand slid up his front and back down again before they slipped under his armor. He shivered at the cold feeling against his heated skin; it felt good. “I watched you today.”

“Really?!” If Thor had ears like a dog they would have been perked atop his head just like his tail. “Have I impressed? Was I horrid?” Though truly curious on what his adoptive brother thought, he let his hands slide south and slip under the leather bottoms that hugged him so well; his hands softly kneading the warm flesh he found there. “Well?” A soft moan was his answer until his stopped his ministrations.

“When fighting Sif, your aim was too high. You’re used to fighting larger enemies but big things come in small packages at times. Start fighting smaller opponents.” The kneading started up again and he rubbed his pointer fingers against Loki’s entrance as a bonus for the truthful response. Loki gasped then moaned as he clawed at Thor stomach.

“Anything else?” He blew against Loki’s ear before taking it in his mouth to suck and nibble at the lobe. Groaning, Loki continued on, positive he would be rewarded.

“Wh- mmm When fighting Hogun you tended to lean to the left instead of right. It almost got you cut a few times. Learn to fight against left-handed warriors.” Loki got the words out as fast as he could before he leaned up and smashed his lips against Thor’s. Quickly, both mouths opened and tongues came out to play. Pulling back, Thor teased his brother by biting on the bottom lip, playing with it, until Loki gave a soft mewl and his tongue went right back in the cavern it knew just as well as its own.

One of Thor’s hands came around to the front of Loki’s trousers and he grinned to himself when Loki wrenched his head back to moan out his name. His hand didn’t stay in one place for long as it quickly unfastened the lacings on the leather pants and went right back to where it was, making Loki whine at the loss—or maybe it was because of the mouth attached to his neck.

“Thor,” Loki’s hands were everywhere: on his stomach, his back, his neck, his arms, his face, his ass, and (his personal favorite) his dick. He never got tired of Loki’s hands playing with him. Nipping at the bruise he just made right below the collar, he licked it in apology before coming back up to look his brother in the eyes. 

“Hold tight, Loki.” The huskiness of his voice gave away his lust, not like Loki couldn’t feel it anyway as he played with his rapidly hardening dick, and he chuckled darkly at the confusion in Loki’s eyes before he grabbed onto long golden locks as Thor showed off the muscles puberty graced him with and he worked every day to sculpt—he picked him up and started to grind against him.

Loki the ever quick, ever loud, learner wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and took one hand down to loosen the Demi god’s quickly tightening pants. The moans spilling out of Loki’s mouth were music to Thor’s ears and it egged him on even more.

“Haa, ahh, T-thor! It f-feels so- ngh!” Their cocks were lined up right next to one another now, no fabric in the way, as they grinded against one another in the middle of Thor’s bedchamber.

They were tiptoeing a fine line, Thor and Loki. For it was not that they were brothers that was the problem—no, even if they weren’t related by blood it wasn’t uncommon in the world of gods for one’s spouse or courtesan to be a sibling. No, it was the law that the Allfather before last put into place. The law that, if broken, was punishable by death. The law that a man was not allowed to lay with another man. Their father never spoke on why his grandfather put the law into place, all he ever told then that it was wrong and the law must forever stay in place. But to them, something that felt this right couldn’t be wrong.

The fine line they tiptoed was in the fine print of the law. They did not lie together, they never had intercourse, but everything else… everything else was a different story entirely.

For a while, when they were fourteen, they stopped this. Thor did not kiss him and they did not look at one another for almost four weeks.  It was not that they did not want to; it was that they were afraid.  It happened when one of their ‘kissing good-bye’ sessions when a little further and it ended with Loki on his knees and Thor’s cock down his esophagus. It frightened them. For what would happen if Heimdall saw? Surly he would see and tell their father; he was the all-seer. 

After one last, longing kiss they parted ways for the longest four weeks of their lives before, one night, Loki surprised Thor by sneaking into his room and taking his dick into his mouth again before Thor even had a chance to protest. The joyous news that, because of Loki’s tricks, Heimdall was unable to see him when he wished to hide—well the rest you could say was history.

That’s not to say they weren’t careful, oh no, Heimdall was smart and he could put two and two together. So Loki let him see some of the time they were together, knew when Heimdall was watching: they ate, spoke, trained, and generally spent time with one another. But anything even boarder lining was blocked from Heimdall’s view. For now, Loki is able to brush it off as his practicing magic, glitches that he didn’t understand, but it would only work for so long.

Then came the problem of marks. Thor, by nature, liked to mark his property and Loki now fell under that category.  The first time someone spotted a bruise mark on his neck or a bite mark on his arm he brushed it off as, interestingly enough, Thor. Even as teenagers they still wrestled as brothers and to anyone who battles the Demi god, they know that some days, Thor does not fight fair. And while Loki doesn’t mean to leave marks—not as purposefully as Thor, at least—he did leave scratches on his back, or claw marks on his biceps, even teeth marks on his shoulder when he had to stop himself from screaming. It was an easy fix but not one Loki was too excited about.

Thor had to get a pleasure maid.  Though like hell Loki was going to let anybody else aside from  him touch his brother so he planted memories in her, made her leave her room for hours at a time and go into one of Thor’s empty bedchambers, and had her come back believing she had been in Thor’s bed. Naturally, all of Asgard knew about her since the royal family was the gossip of the realms so if someone saw a mark on Thor, they just brushed it off. 

Now, speaking of marks…

“Th-Thor!” Loki’s nails scratched down the elder’s back as their tempo got more and more sporadic.

“Does it feel good, Loki? Do you like when your elder brother does this to you?”

“Yes. Y-YES! Fuck, THOR!” The nails in his back dug deeper and deeper as he tried to bring Thor closer to him; tried to make him go faster.  Thor chuckled at his brother’s antics but went faster like he knew he wanted. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped.

“Thor! Why’d you stop? Don’t stop, please? Please brother.” The breathy sex whine usually got him whatever he wanted but not tonight, Thor had a plan. Loki glared at the elder when he realized it wasn’t going to work and pulled on his hair as he humped Thor like a bitch in heat.

“Slow down, Loki.” Loki ignored him and kept going, making it hard for Thor to stay focused since it was his dick Loki was rubbing against but he slipped his thumbs around his brother’s waist and held him still. “I have a better idea.” The look Thor got in return for his statement said it all and he couldn’t help but let out a booming laugh.

“Yes, trust me brother, it will be way better than this.” He licked the earlobe again and walked in the direction of his bath chamber and he got Loki’s attention when he slammed him up against the door.”How would you like to get wet with me?”

The shiver he received was all the answer he needed.

**Thunderfrost**

“Lady Sif,” Sif stopped her sword a hair's breath from the training dummy and lowered the weapon to her side. Turning around, she saw the Warriors three looking at her worry, yet pity in their eyes.

“Yes? What need you of me that I must stop in my training?” The three looking at each other but was Hogun that stepped forward.

“Lady Sif, we have come to question you on the workings of Thor. Have you seen anything in peculiar of him as of late?” She thought on question, for the Warriors three came to her with this question and it would not be prudent to take it lightly. Though, what an odd question to ask of her, for she had spent less time with him than they had.

“No, I've not seen anything different in Thor as of late. Is there something in peculiar you are looking for?” Hogun bowed his head in apology as did the two behind him.

“No, my lady, we are sorry to bother you in the middle of your training. Thank you for answering with such kindness.” Sir turned her sword and plundered it into the ground before she leaned on its hilt. The three turned to leave, but she stopped him with a thought that came into her mind.

“Have you questioned Prince Loki? For he may know if something is wrong with Thor and I'm certain that he would answer any questions that have to do with the health of his brother.” The Warriors three stopped once again and turned to look at her. This time it was Volstagg who spoke.

“My lady, I mean this with no slight on Prince Loki, but we are worried that it could have something to do with Loki on why he is troubled.” What an odd thing to say, for she believed that it was Loki those keeping Thor in check. All the other Warriors who have lived to see eighteen summers were rude, loud, obnoxious, and believed weak of her because she was not of their gender.

Thor, on the other hand, was the first to stand at her side, the first one to believe that she could be a warrior and the lady at the same time, and she believe it was Loki's influence made him see that. For Loki, Prince Loki was the only Prince in the history of Asgard to not pursue warrior training.  Granted, Prince Loki was adopted, but that did not stop all of the other adoptive princes.

“What do you mean? All that I can see is that Prince Loki has been an excellent influence containing source wild nature, or at the very least keeping it at bay. When Thor is on the battlefield he is a warrior unlike Asgard has ever seen and when he is at home, he trains from dusk until dawn or does his duty as a Prince of Asgard.” Volstagg stepped forward.

“Tis just it, my lady. Thor spends all his time, dawn until dusk, on the training field yet he has no interest in what the other warriors are interested in; we believe that to be Loki's influence.” Ah, they were worried that if he doesn't man up, show interest in the breasts of the woman, or her thighs spreading for him, or tell the tales of how he bedded a woman, that he had his sights set on the opposite gender—his own. They were scared that Thor was bedding Loki, and because of Loki tricks, his outbursts of magic, Heimdall was unable see.

“Dear friends, I would think it would take more than a man not speaking about how he should bed woman for you to assume that he was bedding his brother.” There was a jab in her voice and the blushes on their face gave them away. She laughed loudly before picking up the sword and going back to her training. “If you are that worried, I shall speak to Loki on your behalf.” She heard three simultaneous sighs of relief.

“Thank you, Lady Sif, and be you well.”

**Thunderfrost**

“What? They think because Thor is not speaking of how his desires are pulling him that he is bedding me?” Loki's grin stretched across his face and the complete incomprehensibility shone in his eyes. She let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding and in the back of her mind the small sliver that believes of Warriors Three completely vanished.

“I know, I also could not believe in what lines their mind takes them.” She let a grin spread across her face as well as she bowed her head to him. While others laughed in Loki's face, because they believed he was not into Prince of Asgard she knew that he was as true Prince of any.

“I thank you for coming to me with this, Lady Sif, and you have my undying gratitude for putting an end to their fears before they went to father with this. For what knows what he would've done if he was to believe that Thor was bedding me.” Sif grimaced at that. She hadn't even thought of law when she listened to the Warriors Three fears. Maybe it was that they were scared of, rather than the thought of their friend, and their princes, being homosexual. Her views toward them turned more favorable than it had been a few minutes prior. 

“Yes, my prince. And I thank you for listening.” Loki waved that comment off.

“Lady Sif, you know you are welcome here anytime for an audience with me. You are a dear friend of mine as well as my brother’s and you have shown that today.” Putting his fingers to his chin, Sif stood and watched Loki think; she did not mind it, for he did this often. At first it was rather annoying that she must stand there and wait to be dismissed, but after time passed she realized that in the presence of Loki something said could trigger a thought inside of him and he would follow.

“Yes,” he said suddenly. “Yes, I believe it should be yours. For I have no use of it and you have been a much loyal friend.” Turning Loki went deeper into his chambers to the foot of his bed.

“Believe what should be mine, my prince?” Though she did want to, her eyes did not follow where he walked. Since they were in his personal chambers it would be unwise to look around for, while they were friends, Prince Loki was also a trickster.

“This, of course.” He presented her a sword in its sheath of silver, with a leather strap to tie around the waist, and its hilt bejeweled with one large ruby.

“M-My prince, I couldn't possibly…”

“Oh come now, Lady Sif, you would get more use than I. It has it been sitting in my bed chambers since I was ten—as it was a gift on my tenth birthday from someone that father invited to the grand feast. You are a most loyal friend and I know you will do the crown of Asgard well with it.” Her hand reached out of his own accord, shaking and sweating as she took the sword presented in Loki’s hands and set it at her side with her head bowed and got to one knee. She brought her other arm over his chest to be crossed over her heart and she fought back the tears in her eyes.

“All my thanks, Prince Loki, this debt will never be repaid and I shall train to beat every foe that stands in my path and make you proud.”

“It's just a sword, Sif.” There was a chuckle in his voice and she looked up at his grin. “Though, I thank you for thy vow and pray you stick by it. All I ask is when Thor becomes King of all Asgard you fight next to him and bring the honor to him and myself that we believe in you so.”

“Of course, your placement in me shall not be wasted.” Standing up, she looked to the sword, fit for King, that lay in her hands and the wind was knocked out of her. A hand rested on her shoulder, and her head snapped up to see Loki with a smile on his face.

“Don't you have training to do?” The laughter was evident in his voice but that was all the dismissal she needed.

“Thank you.” She bowed her head once more before turning and walking out the prince’s chambers. She had a new toy to play with.

**Thunderfrost**

Briskly walking to his brothers chambers, he opened the door, lay down on his brothers bed, kissed the blonds’ lips before putting his head on Thor’s chest. Both lay there for a while, wrapped up in their own thoughts before Thor voiced his worry.

“What troubles you, brother?” Loki let out a weak sigh.

“We have a problem.” 


	4. Birthday

It was his twentieth birthday and Thor looked longingly over the thousands of admirers to his quiet, displaced brother who sat next to Lady Sif and their mother. Oh how he wish he could just march right over to him, kiss his lips until they bruised, and scoop that succulent piece of meat right out of his mouth.

It just about killed him, these past two years. For because his friends, the Warriors Three, had even the slightest inkling that something was going on between them they stopped seeing one another so much. The time they now spent in one another’s presence was special, a gift from the past Allfathers themselves, and it was spent as such. Granted, that did not always mean physical pleasure. Thor had quickly learned that even basking in Loki’s presence was as pleasurable (in some cases) as physical contact. But, then again, his brother also had his tricks.

He had loved this past week, as there had been a tournament in Thor’s honor. All the greatest warriors in Asgard had competed and all had fallen to him. Granted he knew that some had thrown the fight for him— Loki had made that very clear after the final battle was done—showing that he had a long way to go before he fulfilled his oath to Loki in becoming the greatest warrior in Asgard. 

But what made it most memorable was Loki, his beautiful Loki, had sat all seven days to watch him. All seven days, from dawn until dusk, he sat to watch him fight. But that was not it, oh no, Loki also had fun playing with his mind—putting images there of what they could be doing instead, of what he’d let Thor do to him once he won fairly.

It was the greatest and most torturous motivation a god could ask for. 

But now, now that he wasn’t in the heat of battle, just sitting and looking at his brother was maddening. The only upside to this night was tomorrow. Yes, he just had to slap on a happy face and enjoy the merrymaking (not that it was going to be hard with mead in his hand) and play the waiting game for tomorrow to come. Tomorrow he will be crowned king of all Asgard. Then, oh bless the Allfathers, then he and Loki could stop hiding and he could destroy that wretched law.

Someone stood and raised a toast in his honor and the hall broke out into a large cheer. Looking straight into the green eyes he loved so much, he raised his chalice, and silently toasted for tomorrow to come that much faster.

**Thunderfrost** ****

It was midday the next day and Thor just started to get over his hangover from that morning. He didn’t remember much from the previous night so it must have been a successful birthday celebration. Settling down onto his bed, Thor put on the exquisite yet subtle arm armor and his chest plate. He was quite content with the look he was wearing. It was easy to put on, wasn’t too heavy, yet it had all the grace and flash his name carried; Loki must have had a say in the design.

Standing back up, he smiled contently when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked good, if he did say so himself. Now, the only thing yet to put on was the cape. Picking the large piece of fabric up he set to work attaching it to his armor.

After ten minutes and three face plants later he threw the damned object across the room. A knock came from his door and he looked up from where he sat.

“Come.” He knew it would be a servant to help him dress but on this day he was feeling oddly self sufficient so he didn’t want any help; stupid mother wanting everyone to help him. Thor shook his head at the slander toward his mother. No, even when he’s king she will still want to help him, it is not her fault for caring toward him. “Leave me. I do not need help dressing. Though, I thank thee for following my mother’s orders even against mine own.”

“Oh, I can see that.” The audible click of his cape snapping into place reached his ears and he looked up to the mirror to see the picture of himself and his brother standing right behind wearing a grin that would match Fandral when he charmed a women into bed with him. “Hello.”

“Brother!” He whirled around to hug his love and smelled the fresh mint in his hair. His heart soared when he heard him laugh—it was very rare these days.

“You should refrain from calling me that if we are to be one in public.”

“I ask your forgiveness, brother, it has been the first time I’ve said that in weeks. Let me have my fun.” Loki just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Thor.

“We will be married and you will never cease calling me that.”

“There is truth in your words but I will refrain from calling you brother in public, is that acceptable?” Thor tilted Loki’s head up and, for the second time in one conversation, Loki laughed.

“You are to be king, Thor, not I. I cannot make you refrain from doing anything you please.”

“We both know that’s untrue.” Leaning down, he took a chaste but unhurried kiss before he set their foreheads together and looked deeply into eyes he knew better than his own. “You will be as much a King as I and you, only you, have more control over me than I myself do.” The grip Loki had on his hair tightened as nuzzled his face into his neck and left soft kisses on the small patched of bare skin.

“I love you Thor.”

“And I you Loki; with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.” Thor felt a wetness on his neck, different from the soft warmth of his brother lips, and he gently pulled him head back. “Come now, what’s the matter Loki?” The shorter just looked at him as the king-to-be wiped away his tears.

“Thank you, thank you so much Thor. I do not know what I would be without you. I shudder to think what I would become with my magic, with so much hatred toward Asgardians; I would die of loneliness.”

“Why do you harbor so much hatred toward our people?” Loki just shook his head. “Loki…”

“Sometimes words pierce worse than a sword, Thor.” Thor opened his mouth to give some words of comfort, to let him know that the moment he became king, those fears would be gone but he was interrupted. “Let us not speak of such things now. Today is a joyous occasion.” Smoothing the area of the red cape his hand was clenched in, he stepped back and looked Thor up and down. “Are you nervous?".

"Ha, have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor let the topic go, knowing that soon, he would be king and will have the power to kiss Loki in front of all of Asgard. The eyeing of appreciation that Loki gave to him helped as well.

"Well, there was the time in Nornheim." Loki teased and he let out a booming laugh. Oh how he loved this man in front of him.

"That was not nerves brother that was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Another grin spread across his brother’s face; good, tears did not belong there. Oh how he knew his brother well.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

"Ah yes, some do battle others do tricks." Loki shoved him a bit but it was good natured like the banter between them. Looking to his night table, he picked up the helmet that lie innocently and put it on his head.

"Ooh, nice feathers." Thor wanted to roll his eyes but the grin stayed plastered on his face. He knew for a fact that Loki helped design this helmet—something about making him have wings so he can soar above Asgard.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you? There is so much I could say about your horns, you little devil."

"I was being sincere!"

“You are incapable of sincerity.” Thor moved a piece of hair from Loki’s eyes and loved the playful teasing shining through. This was him, the real Loki, the one he hid from everyone, the one only Thor knew. Oh how he loved this man.

 “Am I?”

“Yes.” Blinking, the soon-to-be-king was shocked when all teasing left green eyes and complete sincerity took over and Loki reached up to cup his cheek.

“I’ve looked forward to this day as long as you have. Sometimes I’m envious, but never doubt that I love you. I love you so much, Thor.” This time it was Thor who shed a tear full of gratefulness. 

“Thank you.”

“Now give us a kiss.” No further prompting was needed and Thor swooped down to capture pale lips once more. It very quickly escalated as he pried those lips open and slipped a tongue in to play. They both moaned and Loki moved closer and bumped their hips together.

“Stop it.” Thor playfully scolded but leaned back down to peck his brother’s lips once more.  “Really, how do I look?”

“Like a King.” 


	5. Fucking Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. My mother had a stroke and there were some personal issues (with a boy) but I hope this makes up for it! Also, this chapter was slightly more difficult to write because of a hiccup in plot later on. Of course, I hope everything smoothes and that hiccup is gone after things are written but I’m not so sure…. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest! Thank you for your reviews!

Odin pounded his staff onto the ground twice and the multitude of Asgardians hushed their cheering instantly. Thor set Mjölnir down at his side as he fell to one knee.

                Looking up, he did not look to his father, or his mother, or his friends; he looked to Loki and winked. His younger brother shifted a bit uncomfortably (and Thor couldn’t blame him) and blushed but, all the same, gave a nod of approval and a smile. Then, and only then, did Thor look back to his mother, friends, then finally his father. He saw the same questioning look on all their faces but he thought nothing of it, brushed it off, for within the hour he would have the authority, the power of the title ‘King of all Asgard’ and he would kiss his love for all to see.

                “Thor Odinson, my heir,” Thor saw the age of his father around his eyes, he felt proud that his father thought him able to take this responsibility from him, and grateful that he could bear the burden of the crown instead of his father. But most of all Thor felt empowered. His father no longer had hold of him, no longer could tell him no, no longer tell him what to do and at what time; his father could no longer tell him he wasn’t allowed to love Loki. Plus, finally seeing his father’s age was a bonus. Maybe it was because this was the final hour of his rule as king but he finally let his exhaustion show.

                “You will be a wise king, my son.”

The moment Odin stepped down from his throne the doors to the banquet hall were thrown open and an out of breath look out came running in. Odin’s hand stopped a few inches from touching his heirs shoulder and Thor looked back, angry, to see what—or rather whom—interrupted his coronation. All his anger vanished when he realized this look out was a close friend of his in school; and that, this friend of his, was supposed to be in Jotunheim with a thousand more warriors awaiting when war would strike up again.

Then it hit.

He was the look out. The person who ran back to Asgard when the Frost Giants attacked.

Quickly, Thor stood and briskly walked toward his friend. Every eye was either on Agmund, as he ran toward the throne, or on him. Before Agmund could kneel, as he should, Thor grabbed his bicep and forced him to stay risen. The fierce, yet slightly frightened look in his eye told Thor everything that needed to be said; that and his mere presence.

“We are at war.”

**Thunderfrost**

“What shall we do, Thor?” Both were wrapped in thick fur as they scouted ahead of the rest. Naturally, their father, as well as the rest of the warriors, protested their scouting but both ignored them and Thor Laughed loudly as they ran away from camp.

Snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked uphill to look downwards onto the valley they would—more than likely—rage war in. The wind was howling and snow kept beating into their faces but, to prove a point to their father and keep Thor’s stubborn pride, they kept on walking.

Thor’s teeth chattered.

“Thor, you know you can always have one of my furs. I already told you, I needn’t so many; I’m sweating from the heat!”  Loki quickly put another layer of fur over his brother before he could protest and Thor grinned begrudgingly at his brother.

“You have always been more resilient toward the winter season than I. I thank thee.” They both walked stubbornly the opposite way of camp. They would not go crawling back just because they were cold and uncomfortable.

“Thor, look.” To the let of them was a small opening to a cave. “Let’s rest there, at least until this blizzard passes; you’re freezing.” Thor, in any other condition, would have protested. Loki was obviously fine, would be able to go on in the blizzard with no problem, he didn’t want to be considered weaker to his brother—he had a promise to keep—but he knew that no matter what he said Loki would drag him the direction of the cave anyway. To the Allfather, he loved Loki; the man put up with all of his stubbornness.

Slowly walking in to the small bit of shelter,  they both shook off the excess snow they had on them and Thor rubbed his hands against his arms. Suddenly, he felt a lot warmer, as if by magic.

“Loki, what did I tell you about wasting your magic on me?”

“It’s not wasting if it on you, also, if you are worried, not much of my strength was used. You will still feel the cold but it won’t be as strong.” Thor nodded, happy that he was less cold and happy that Loki didn’t use all of his magic on something as useless as making him more comfortable. “Look out, we have company.” Looking further down into the cave, the blonde saw a sleeping frost giant and was sorely tempted to turn around and walk right out of the cave. Even though he could protect Loki against anything, he didn’t want any chance of him getting hurt.

That was his master plan all along. That’s why he made them leave the site; just in case of attack.

“I think we’ll be all right as long as we’re silent.” Thor walked in a bit more, tentatively looking at the sleeping giant but his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly got closer and closer then he probably should. 

“Thor!  Do not awaken it! That's suicide!" Loki hissed toward his brother who tiptoed around the sleeping Frost Giant.

“Do you think it’s hibernating?”

“What does it matter?! Kill it and be done with it.” Loki rolled his eyes as Thor ignored his heeding and stepped closer toward the sleeping Giant. The one time Thor had taken an educational interest in something it just HAD to be more dangerous than a bilgesnipe.

Very carefully, Loki tiptoed toward Thor before the stopped all together, holding his breath as he watered Thor lean in to touch the sleeping creature.  

“Thor!” He quietly snapped but all that anger faded as his love hissed out in pain and jerked back, holding his hand that had blackened.

“They burn. They’re skin is so cold is burns us black.” Thor locked eyes with Loki and he understood what his brother was silently saying to him. It was valuable information that they should tell the other lookouts. Some of them may know, for they had been old enough to battle them before, but the younger ones—there had been little time to prepare for this upcoming war.

“Hurry up than, kill it and let’s be on our way.”  Thor nodded and unsheathed his sword. The sound vibrated around the cave and, like any good soldier, it roused the Frost Giant. But apparently, this look out was young for, even thought it roused from its slumber, it didn’t awaken. It did, however, roll over, right on top of Loki.

“LOKI!” Thor no longer cared if he woke the giant; he grabbed Mjölnir and charged at the creature.

The battle wasn’t very exciting, nor was it epic in any way—since the frost giant was asleep when a legendary hammer was bashed into his head—but Thor played it up when they got back home. Described it taller than it actually was, fitter, angrier, actually awake and charging back at him so it doesn’t matter what actually happened, since you will hear three different stories from any given Asgardian. Really, the only thing that matters and the only detail that all stories will have, is the frost giant died at Thor hand.

There was one key detail that was left, though.

“Loki! Be alright, you must be alright.” Thor dropped his hammer next to the dead frost giant and shoved the giant over so he rolled off of his brother and down the small slope. “Loki, love, please be all right.” His hands and the shoulder were black and on fire but he ignored the pain as he looked over his winded younger brother in awe.

“Thor, brother, why are you looking at me like that?” Loki wheezed out, sitting up clutching his stomach. He looked down to himself, wondering what his brother was looking at, and his eyes grew at least double their size (at least, it felt that way) as he gave himself a once over. “T-thor?”Immediately, Thor dropped to his knees and hugged the brunette close when he heard the fear in Loki’s voice.

“It’s alright, Loki.”

“Alright?! Thor, I’m blue as ice! I'm becoming one of them!" Loki shook in Thor's arms, terrified but he glanced down at the strong arms holding him and gasped as he struggled to get out of his brother's tight, yet loving, grip. "Thor, Thor you're wounded."

"It is nothing, brother." Yet Thor wouldn't release him, keeping his grip tight enough to capture him but not enough to hurt him. He ignored the pain he felt, ignored the burning, and buried his neck in Loki's neck, relief overpowering the pain. He was still here. Loki was still alive.

"You're shaking, Thor." Reaching up to run his fingers through Thor's hair, he took one look at his ice blue hand and set it back down at his side. He wanted to comfort his brother, let him know everything was okay, and the easiest was to do that was physical contact but he didn't want to hurt Thor--he had already been injured because of Loki's lack of reflexes.

"The relief that you are still alive has taken over my body. I cannot stop." A comfortable silence sat between them, like a pair of lovers who laid together when everything had already been said and all they wanted to do was bask in the others presence.

"What are we going to do Thor?" It was more than one question, more than the obvious blueness covering Loki's arms and face, and Thor took it as such. What were they going to tell father when they came out? What where they going to do if he reacted poorly? What were they going to do if they were all alone surround by multitudes of people?

"It will be alright, Loki; I swear it." Thor pressed his lips to the blue skin that he knew would burn him but that didn't matter. This was Loki and he loved him, even if he was a frost giant.  As a small boy he always knew there was a possibility that Loki was born from Jotunheimen. After all, Loki was adopted right after the battle with the frost giants and though his father told him he had been adopted on Asgard it didn't mean he wasn't born from another world--he was slow, but not that slow.

He pecked at Loki's neck a few times in rapid succession, trying to smother him with love as quickly as possible because he knew his lips would be black as coal within seconds, but after a few moments passed he still felt his lips warm against his brother ice cold skin. Blinking, he sat up and looked down to revel in this happy surprise.

"Brother, look." Loki looked down with a grimace, he didn't want to see his normally pale skin blue but Thor asked it of him and he wouldn't disobey his king. The blue was receding. Loki let out a laugh of relief and looked up to Thor to see him in a trance--staring at him. 

"Thor?" He winced when Thor brought his blackened hand up and touched his face. He knew that side of his face was still blue for it was warmer than the rest of his body--perfectly content with the freezing weather around them--and he turned his face away from his brother's intense eyes. But Thor forced his face back into his line of site.

"You're beautiful, Loki. Even as a frost giant you are the most gorgeous creature I have laid my eyes on." Thor locked Loki's eyes with his own and was in awe at how beautiful the quickly retreating red in his eyes looked on him.

Loki grabbed hold of the blacked hands, held them to his face, and softly kissed them as he whispered a healing spell. Soon,  the skin was a healthy shade of peach and a lot less black. This time around, Loki did use quite a bit of magic but he wasn’t going to tell Thor that.

Tension filled the air and Loki sucked in a breath when Thor licked his lips and his control was tested to the limit when he leaned in and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He bit Loki's bottom lip and pulled away just a tad, just breathing in the same air and letting the tension rise, before he slipped his tongue in and grabbed locks of brunette as hard as his hand would allow.

He pulled on them a bit, denying Loki a full and complete make out session, nipping and hovering over the pale lips breathing heavy and making both wish, with their entire being, that they were alone back in Asgard locked safely away in one of their rooms.   

“Ah, h-ha, Thor,” Loki gripped his brother’s legs and hauled himself into the firm lap, making their growing erections rub together.  “W-we should, nngh, we should stop.”

“Do you, h-haa want to stop?” Thor thrust his hips up, clutching at Loki’s hips so hard they bruised and slipped one of his hands under Loki’s armor up his back, caressing the soft pale skin that he knew so well. Loki, getting tired of his brother’s games, grabbed a fist full of hair and fused their mouths together as he rocked.

“Come! I found shelter! Maybe they are in here!” Thor practically threw Loki off of his lap and Loki scrambled backward and jumped to his feet as fast as he could when they heard Volstagg’s voice just outside of the cave. Thor picked himself up just as quickly sending a piercing look his brother’s way and Loki shivered, using all of his willpower to force his erection away.

He groaned to himself when his erection wouldn’t listen fully and he was left half-hard. That combined with the look Thor was sending him, he knew the walk to camp was going to be hell and unless they found some enemy so he could work the frustration out of him, he was going to be sexually frustrated until they returned to Asgard.

Fucking shit. 


End file.
